


You Look Good

by TrisPond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Long Hair, M/M, Secret Crush, Thrid year, TsukiHina Week, tsukihinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Tsukishima is trying to hide his crush on Hinata, but he is caught up from surprise when he sees the boy's new appearance, which is totally unfair, because he always had a bit of crush on long hairs.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	You Look Good

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, the title totally sucks but I hope you like it!  
> This is actually for day 1 - thrid year.

One week before his third year started, Tsukishima agreed to meet with Hinata. 

They hadn’t seen each other since the last day of school. Not for lack of effort from the redhead, who had tried to convince him, but Kei wouldn’t agree. He wasn’t afraid to say no countless times. 

The truth was Tsukishima was trying to avoid the other boy since he had found out that he had some unnecessary feelings for him. It was ridiculous and totally laughable because they would make a terrible match and there was no way that someone as popular as Hinata would like him back. So, there was no point in trying to do anything and the best option was just to wait for it to go away. And for that, he needed to get away from Hinata and his forceful eyes and easy laugh. 

Maybe that made Tsukishima a coward, but he didn’t care. He would do anything he could to not get hurt. Even hiding. 

Still, he hadn’t expected that Hinata would miss him so much that he would get in touch with Akiteru to force him to go out. See, the only thing worse than having to spend time with the guy he liked, it was to have to admit to his brother why he didn’t want to go out with said boy. 

So, it was only because of that — and not because he missed Hinata — that he found himself in a park, waiting for him to arrive. 

But when he saw Hinata his heart stopped a bit. 

Hinata had changed during the vacation, he seemed to have grown a little bit (yes, Tsukishima could tell any difference into that aspect), but he also had changed his clothes’ style to something that suited him more and his hair was much longer.

Tsukishima felt himself licking his lips. He had something for boys with long hair, he always had liked it. And Hinata’s hair, in particular, looked so pretty, he was a bit messy but in a charming way. 

If he was asked before, Tsukishima wouldn’t have been able to say if long hair would suit Hinata, but now that he saw him, the only thing he could think was how he hadn’t done it sooner. It made him have a cooler vibe. 

For a second, all Tsukishima could do was stare at him, trying to absorb the new Hinata. It was almost unfair how good he looked and it was doing nothing to help him to keep his mind from things like kissing him.

Right now, he couldn’t remember a single reason why liking him was so bad and only knew how hot he looked. 

“You look good,” he blurted out, for once being incapable of stopping himself. 

Honestly, he should've been glad that he had controlled himself enough to not touch his hair, no matter how soft it looked, because that was a situation not even he would be able to get out easily. 

Hinata smiled, in that bright way only he seemed able to. And it made something so strong to Tsukishima that he wasn’t able to hold his gaze, instead, he glared at the floor and tried once more to suffocate his emotions. 

“Thanks,” he said. “Come on,” he muttered, before grabbing his hand and leading him to somewhere else.

The whole time they were together, Tsukishima made his best to not show how attracted he was to him. But he must have let something slip since Hinata had asked how distracted he was. 

Kei had brushed it off with a silly excuse and he knew he had convinced him this time. But he prayed that Hinata would cut his hair because it was so attractive and he had no idea how he would go through this year if he looked like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistake here, I'm very tired and English is not my native language, I'll edit this tomorrow more carefully. I just couldn't stop myself from this (very) late submission.


End file.
